1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate cutting apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using the substrate cutting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a display apparatus manufacturing method, a display unit is formed on a substrate and then the substrate is cut. In particular, when small display apparatuses are manufactured, a plurality of display units are formed on one substrate, and regions between the display units on the one substrate are cut, so that the small display apparatuses are simultaneously formed.
However, according to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus by using a substrate cutting apparatus according to the related art, a substrate is damaged while the substrate is cut, and thus, the display apparatus becomes defective.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.